1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus and a method thereof in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for securing a space of a mobile terminal that supports a multi-mode and reducing manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile terminal that supports a multi-mode separately includes power amplifying units corresponding to supported modes and an antenna switching module. In other words, in the case where the mobile terminal supports a GSM (Global System for Mobile communication) quad band and a TD-SCDMA (Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access) band, the mobile terminal includes one power amplifying unit corresponding to the GSM quad band and another power amplifying unit corresponding to the TD-SCDMA band and an antenna switching module.
Many efforts are being made to reduce the size of the mobile terminal for the purpose of portability, but due to the above-described structural constraints, a size reduction of current mobile terminal is challenging and manufacturing costs of the mobile terminal increases as a separate power amplifying unit corresponding to a supported mode must be provided.
To solve the above-described problem, a structure of integrating an antenna switching module and power amplifying units has been proposed, but the coupling between power amplifying units whose frequency bands are different has not been possible. Thus, the above-described problem continues to occur as the number of bands supported by the mobile terminal increases.
Accordingly, to solve the above problem, an apparatus and a method for coupling power amplifying units corresponding to bands supported by the mobile terminal are desired in current miniaturization efforts.